Memories Of A Broken Future
by essihtam
Summary: Just a reflection piece of two women standing in front of the graves of their loved ones. Sometimes people die not knowing who they're leaving behind...


I posted this one before... but nobody reviewed so I'm guessing it wasn't too appealing, and so I took it away, and now it's back.. I don't know what you would categorize this as... romance? Angst? Stupid?

Do I own Gundam Wing? Now that you mention it... no, I don't. If I did, there would actually be real relationships and not those subtle ones that fan speculation have created. 

Memories Of A Broken Future

The howling wind lifted the colorless leaves from the dry grass, scattering them across the sky, softly fluttering back to the warm ground in comparison to the cool air. The trees whispered to each other as the wind passed through them, telling of the cold and the wind. No one really heard anything but the leaves rustling. 

To the six people standing in the somber location, there was no sound. No... nothing. The sun wasn't beating rays of heat on their bodies, the sharp gust wasn't biting at the skin that was exposed. They stood, their faces downcast but still staring at the large stone slabs. 

How could you miss them? The markers were about 4 feet tall each, and a dark shade of gray which stood out in contrast to the light grays of other markers. Large letters were inscribed on them, enclosing the names and messages for the dead. No one really knew why they were still standing there, and in that weather no less. The funeral for the two men had ended over an hour ago, but they stood there immobile. 

The two women of the group couldn't bring themselves to go anywhere. They were stuck, drawn to the places where their loved ones were so recently buried. Both of them were so young... but they were gone. Tears were void on their faces, and if there were any, the wind wiped them off. 

Long, lightly tinted hair waved around wildly, but the young woman did nothing to pull it back. Those were the emotions going on inside of her, confusion, sadness, angst... just a palette of feelings, each ones covering her heart with a different hue. She didn't know what to think anymore... he was her strength as much as he denied it, she was not strong without him.

Now all that was left of her was a body, with a heart, albeit broken one. Her love, her soul, those were gone, buried into the ground with him. But, her face betrayed nothing that was going on inside, and any stranger would think she didn't care at all. Those around her knew for a fact that wasn't true. 

A taller, older though not much older woman stood next to her. Her short dark hair was messy, and her long bangs hung over one eye, but the wind blew it in and out of her vision. She never cried. She _couldn't_ cry_._ Soldiers weren't suppose to be sad, or feel anything at all. She berated herself mentally, shaking her head back and forth, she was no longer a soldier, just a torn woman with no one left to love. 

Four young men watched silently as the women stood in front of the graves of their loved ones. None knew what to say to shed some cheer in the moment, mainly because there wasn't anything to make anyone happier. Each one of them blamed themselves for the deaths of the two men, but none were really at fault. There was nothing for them to do now wonder what if... 

Both women walked up to the grave, closer than they were before and stared, then payed their respects to the grave next to it. It was getting colder as the day grew older, and they all knew that they would have to leave soon. Neither woman really wanted to. The way they saw it, better to freeze to death and be with someone they love than to keep on living. However, they were aware that the four men wouldn't let them stay out. 

The slabs were darkened by the lack of light making it hard to read the messages. It wasn't a problem for the two women, they knew what each of them said by heart. The words were repeating themselves over and over in their heads. The older woman gave a small, sad smile remembering a story she was told when she was young... before the war... before her family was killed, the people she loved, and the last person remaining, dead too. 

A long time ago, the angels grew jealous of humans because of how productive they became. To punish them, the angels divided all humans in two. 

Since then, humans were doomed to roam the earth, miserable, searching for their other half-- or their one true love to be whole again. Some never did in their lifetime. They did, but unfortunantly for the two of them, their other half was dead. They could never be whole, and nobody could replace that other half. They received the worst punsihment possible-- doomed to live the rest of their lives with one half missing, not because they couldn't find them, but because they were gone. 

Once I started to write this, I wondered... why did I come up with that title... it doesn't really fit with the story... oh well it sounds good, so I kept it. Oi, how would you categorize that? Yup, it was real short, but I can't write long sad stories... I'm surprised I even wrote a sad story. That story I wrote about is really a Norse legend. I might not have wrote it accurately, but there's the basis of it. Pleeease tell me what you think!! Please? 


End file.
